Konoha's Devil
by Studebaker1960
Summary: adopted from kyuubi209. Naruto gets beaten up then gets really powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

Konoha's Devil

A four year old with blond hair with dirt smudging it, three whisker marks on each cheek, torn

up black shirt and orange pants was running from a large mob trying to kill him. This boys name

was Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village, future hokage trying desperately to run away

from the crowd who was trying to kill him. In an attempt to escape Naruto cornered into the

alley just to see a dead end.

"Kill the demon!" "You will pay for what you did demon brat!" were the insults the people were

throwing at him. Naruto backed against the wall while falling into a fetal position as the mob came

closer holding weapons. "Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything!" screamed Naruto as tears

flowed down from his face. The villagers were surrounding but then suddenly a Anbu appeared.

He has silver hair, a katana, Anbu armor, and a wolf mask.

The Anbu looked up at the crowd, "what do you people think you're doing?" The villagers

thought they were going to be killed, but then some men and women stepped up and shouted

"We're gonna finish what the fourth began!" The Anbu just stared (or at least everyone thought) "hmmm...well if u are then u have cut his vocal cords so that he won't scream", said the Anbu in

a hateful tone directed to Naruto. Naruto was about to scream, but then suddenly the Anbu

took out a kunai and slashes at his throat.

The villagers then started to beat him and pierced him with many weapons while the boy is losing

conscience because of blood loss. When Naruto was unconscience the Anbu took out his

katana and was about to stab Naruto's heart until a young man age 13, also Anbu wearing a

weasel mask (guess who it is) and a katana in a defensive position knocked the other Anbu

back. This man was Itachi Uchiha, recently became Anbu and now protecting Naruto. "Kakashi

what the hell do you think you're doing?!", demanded Itachi. Kakashi just stood glaring at Itachi

"I'm going to avenge my sensei Itachi now get out of my way!"

Suddenly Kakashi gets knocked out and as he slumps to the ground the hokage was behind him

with an intense glare and killer intent directed at the villagers. "Anbu Arrest this crowd NOW!",

shouted old man Sarutobi. The mob tried to run away, but the Anbu cornered them and started

taking them away. "Neko take Kakashi away to Ibiki", Sarutobi said as Neko poofed away to

Ibiki with Kakashi.

Itachi sheathed his katana then checked Naruto and then turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama we

need to take Naruto to the hospital he has 3 broken ribs, large amount of blood loss, broken

left arm, and his vocal cords have been cut." Sarutobi and Itachi hurried Naruto to the hospital

to get treated. When they came inside the hospital almost everyone was glaring at Naruto since they

hated the demon. Only a few nurses and doctors who honored the fourths wish came to help young

Naruto. Itachi and Sarutobi were sitting outside the operating room hoping that Naruto will pull through. While the nurses and doctors were healing Naruto, he was going to face something or should I say someone who he thought was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke in a dripping wet cavern. "Stupid villagers," Naruto thought out loud, "they probably threw me down here."

"While they would do something of that sort," an ominous voice replied, "they did not, I brought you here."

"Why, all mighty Kyuubi, did you bring me here. Where might I find you?" Naruto questioned to the surprise of Kyuubi who did not know Naruto knew of his dark secret.

"Ah, this young kit knows who I am." Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Yes of course, only a very unperceptive person could not see. The clues were as visible as my blond hair. The clues such as what the villagers called me, my birthday and of course knowing that the Hokage could never kill the Kyuubi and instead had to seal it and the only person he would do that to would be his own son. I have known for years I had you as my tenant." Naruto told the stumped Kyuubi.

Interesting, very interesting. Those fools underestimate this young one so much and that will be their downfall thought the King of Demons. "Nice to finally meet my jailor, I must admit, I thought I would want to eat to tear you apart and swallow you when I first met you. But instead, I have greatly peaked my interest."

"I'm surprised you have not seen this on going facade of mine. I should take pride in that I have fooled the All Might Kyuubi, Ruler of all Demons." Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi was impressed that this young kit would have the nerve to stand up to him like that. "I offer you this, I will train you in the Demonic Arts and in the few shinobi arts that I know for freedom from this repulsive cage."

"I take you up on this offer. I can only learn up to a certain level by watching." Naruto agreed at thus starting a new and dangerous agreement.

Hey I'm not dead just amazingly busy. FYI- I update or really try to update alphabetically. I now have about 16 stories I'm working on plus my own book which I need to get to, plus I have home stuff to do plus I'm to get a job soon. So I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
